The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!/Missions
There are a total of 60 Missions for the Console Version, some of them requiere precise timing. Completing first 30 and last 30 missions will unlock Ballerina and Mondo respectively. (*) Unlockable/hidden character (**) DLC character ''The 30 tests'' #COUNTER!/Avoid being attacked by projectiles/counter them. (Character you play: Ameth, Lakia, Melody, Len, Mariya* Vs. Anita Falcon (Alice von Stroheim if you don't have Anita unlocked.)) #Do not be harmed!!/Try to end with a perfect against a continuous attack from the opponent. (Character you play: Roger, Sebastian, Blair, Adel, Jazz, Ofelia, Maxima*, mainly short ranged fighters Vs. Mars) #Teleport, Teleport!/Do an Ultimate Finale in less than 10 seconds. (Character you play: Everyone but DLC vs. Arcana Warriors. (Adelard Albain if you don't have either the three unlocked.)) #Evade, defend, guard!/Guard all the attacks as possible, you can't attack. (Character you play: Horsemen Karen, Aurelius or Blair vs. Black Strings Zelda, Gavin or Sienna and viceversa.) #Dance. Jump left to right without being hit. (Character you play: Double jump characters plus Cadenza* vs. Shade Prism 1 or Shade Prism 2**) #Taunt or Die!/Taunt before the enemy attacks you from a long distance. (Character you play: Everyone but FIO originals vs. Diva or FEAST Comet.) #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #Cant Punch!/You can't use Punch attacks during this round. (Character you play: Lucas or Orion** vs. Cornelius Falcon) #Successor vs. Demi God./Defeat Super Reed. (Character you play: EX!Blake (Neo Reed) vs. Reed) #Defeat Last End. (Character you play: Reed, Melody, Cadenza** Vs. Wilhelm Krone/Last End.) #Follow the rhythm sequence to attack (Ragnarok's Revolution). (Character you play: Blake vs. Sienna or Viceversa) #Inverted fun/You play with Inverted controls. (Character you Play: Crusaders and Tiberius team or Rose and Blake vs. two Villains) #Destroy fourteen Ballerinas in a Three minute lapsus. (Character you play: All the Fight it Out and OVERLOAD Starters (Tag battle) Vs. 14 Ballerina) #Defeat Ballerina in any condition. (Character you play: Everyone Vs. Ballerina) Note for the mission 3, the enemy will use frequent teleport, in the case of Adel, can back flip. Note for the mission 5, Cadenza has three jumps, the characters that can double jump without pressing down are: Gavin, Mildred has jets, Lakia, Shawn, Melody, Ophelia, Reed and the Shade Prisms (1 and 2**) can fly, Anita* can use rockets, Odysseus*, Letizia, Deus Ex Machina (Both)*, Cornelius*, Melanie*, Julius Caesar*, Joker**, Prince Orion** can unleash his floating skills. Note for the mission 24, These three have the unlimited amount of their special attack gauges. (Super Hat Battery for Odysseus, Fully Charged Silhouettes, and Sword Willpower Charge for Orion, which the latter functions like Sin Kiske's Hungry Meter in GGXRD) Note for mission 28, the "Inverted fun" controls are like this: Down is Up, Right is Left, Left is Right and Up is Down, it not affects the attack buttons, it's also a Tag team battle. ''All you need is 30 deaths'' Mecha Challenges #Guard crushing for three times (Mecha you play: Mildred Albain/Rendez-Vous vs. Jonathan/Golem Trident) #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!/Shoot against your opponent. (Mecha you play: Razor Anita Custom, Crimson Velvet vs. Angelus the Ultimate) #Defeat The World (Mecha you play: Everyone except DLC vs. The World) #Defeat Mark of the World Arc. (Mecha you play: Ragnarök Types vs. Mark of the World Arc.) Category:Mini games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Work in progress